


If Wishes Were Fishes

by EvilMuffins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Epic Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wanted something from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Fishes

Everyone wanted something from her.

_“Thanks, Farrah! Those dresses were hexellent!”_

It was nice to be useful, she supposed. It was her destiny after all.

_“Thanks for recreating that library for us, Farrah!”_

She had seen how lost Apple White had looked, having lost her destiny’s path. Farrah should be content, pleased, even. Although Ashlynn had chosen Hunter over a Charming, Farrah was confident that she could still create whatever wish the couple could dream of, be it a pumpkin carriage to the ball, or to spin and twirl in an enchanted woodland-wonderland, with only the rabbits and squirrels in attendance.

As she watched the Mirrorcast, shivering in the chilly wind that whistled down the halls of the school, she tried to imagine what it would have been like, riding the sleigh with her friends, sharing in the quest.

She hadn't asked to come with them.

She didn't ask for things for herself.

Her heart had jumped when Ashlynn had called her up on the Mirrorpad. Had she wanted to update Farrah on the adventure personally, or maybe she had wanted to show her something that Blondie had skipped over in the Mirrorcast?

....No.

Not that she minded, of course, granting the wishes, giving the advice.

It was her destiny after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fist on table* Give Farrah more air time in the next special!  
> (it should probably be noted that I haven't read the books)


End file.
